Keyboards used in mobile computer systems do not have the same flexibility as keyboards used in non-mobile computer systems. Users of non-mobile computer systems have many keyboard replacement options to choose at relatively low costs. The same cannot be said for users of mobile computer systems. One reason for this is the fact that mobile computer systems have many form factors regardless whether they are manufactured by the same computer manufacturer or by different computer manufacturers. A keyboard used for a mobile computer system having one form factor may not be used for a mobile computer system having another form factor.
Adding to this problem is the fact that placement of keyboard cable in a mobile computer system many vary depending on the keyboard. The cable must be mounted within a limited zone on the system board as dictated by the location of the interface connector. Typically, a flex keyboard cable with a single connector is used. Because of these limitations, the cost of replacing a keyboard in a mobile computer system remains high. Quite often, repairing a keyboard in mobile computer system costs more than purchasing a new keyboard for a non-mobile computer system. Typically, a custom keyboard (which they all are today) is air mailed to the customer for replacement and repair.